


The Bathroom Where It Happens

by edendelacroix



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Gryffindor Kim Taehyung | V, Gryffindor Park Jimin (BTS), Heart-to-Heart, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff Huening Kai, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentions of other artists, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun, Slytherin Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Taehyung should stop, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edendelacroix/pseuds/edendelacroix
Summary: “When you realize it, you’ll start to understand the reason why it has to be this one person, why your world seems to always gravitate towards him as if you’re caught in his orbit. All you need to do is to have the courage to fall.” from the reflection of the bathroom mirror, Jimin sees how his eyes sparkle when he describes what falling in love for him feels like. He wishes Yeonjun could see it too.orTaehyung should stop trying to help Yeonjun realize he's in love with Soobin especially when he's reading Jimin's muggle romance novel the night before it happens.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kim Taehyung | V, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	The Bathroom Where It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter AU rise.

It all happens out of the blue and judging by the whispers and discreet stares thrown from various students around Great Hall, Yeonjun knows that he is not the only one confused with what he sees. There are a couple of reasons for that, but he is going to name a few. The first one being someone from another house is sitting on the table not relating to his house, the act itself is not forbidden in the slightest however considering how rare it happens, Yeonjun is not surprised that it garners attention. Second, is the fact that the two people in question have never interacted in public, yet they get along well as if they have been in each other’s life for a very long time. Then the last one, something more personal to him, is because the sight he sees right now could be what his nightmare demon would use to make him succumb into fear, and to him, it feels akin to a mock personally sent to him at nay o’clock in the morning.

“Close your mouth, a fly could mistake it as an invitation to go in.” next to him, his older housemate Jeon Jungkook whispers fleetingly. The sound soft enough for Yeonjun to hear without it catching the attention of their housemates. Using the corners of his eyes, he could see Jungkook stirring his half-eaten pumpkin porridge around with a piece of bread. His crouched figure gives the younger Slytherin an impression that he is focusing his attention on stirring the gooey treat. Though, by the way Jungkook neglects how almost half of his bread is already melting into one with the porridge, Yeonjun guesses that Jungkook feels just as affected as he is. The difference being Jungkook is quick enough to put up a front.

“Since when are they close with each other?” Yeonjun hisses without letting his eyes leave the two figures who are currently sitting side by side, shoulders touching.

However, their proximity is not the thing that makes his stomach feels like there’s lava scorching his inside, rather it’s at how his best friend, Choi Soobin— the only person in his eyes who shines more brilliantly than the stars they watched together during cold winter nights inside the astronomy tower— is busy laughing at what his brother, Kim bloody Taehyung whispers in his ears. His eyes start to sting as a result of its prolonged exposure without being given any moisture, but still, he continues to watch how Soobin’s head leans onto Taehyung’s shoulder. Undoubtedly, to hide the smile he usually hides with his hand. While the other person, joining in with his laughter— Yeonjun squints hard because of it— begins to wrap his arm around Soobin’s shoulder, the tip of his nose NUZZLING Soobin’s soft cheek as if he wants to hide him from the world, and their gesture looks so familiar, _too_ familiar, it almost makes something inside him snap.

But Yeonjun cannot figure out **why**. 

Something warm envelopes his hand, and it takes Yeonjun a few seconds to realize that the power he uses to hold his wooden spoon is too excessive to the point that another moment longer would result in him using the mending charm on it. “Damn, bro. Keep your emotions in check. I can sense from the Slytherin dungeon that you’re jealous.” The owner of the hand, Wooseok warns. Too sleepy to hide his American accent in the morning.

Usually, he would make fun of his friend’s accent, but he is too preoccupied watching the spectacle like a hawk to even spare him a glance. When he finally realizes what Wooseok means behind his words, a strong want to defend himself suddenly emerges, as if not denying it would bruise his pride. Yeonjun takes in deep breaths, slowly letting his hold on the poor spoon go lax. Unfortunately for his spoon, he resumes on putting it in a death grip after he sees his brother’s next action.

After coming down from some sort of high, Taehyung reluctantly pries the younger one away from his half embrace using delicate hands. He makes it appear like using a little more force would physically hurt Soobin.

Then, Taehyung positions a vacant hand in Soobin’s line of sight. Utilizing a charm Yeonjun’s not familiar with, Taehyung wills green flame to materialize a few inches above his palm. The flame dances like Taehyung has breathed life into it. It gradually rises then falls, revealing a single yellow rose in its place, without a single thorn peeking out its stem. The flame forms a circle around the rose before dissipating from the air.

Those who see Taehyung’s little display commends his little act by clapping. But Yeonjun would do no such thing. He, again, sees how Soobin looks at the rose in admiration, his signature bunny-like smile is already set in place along with his extremely charming dimples. A level of delicate tenderness exists in his smile that makes Yeonjun almost chokes. He cannot blame the his emotions. After all, once upon a time, he foolishly thought such expression could only be brought out by him, Choi Yeonjun, alone.

Yeonjun feels himself aching, which confuses him even more. If he thinks about it logically, he is not supposed to feel bothered by how familiar Soobin is acting with his brother. Shouldn’t he be glad instead? Because that means his best friend gets along well with his brother. He should be _bloody_ happy! 

“Oi, kid.” Min Yoongi obscures his vision of them by sitting in front of him. “Do me a favor, go grab a couple loaves of bread and go eat outside, or something.” the 6th year grumbles under his breath. One could see that the senior did not have much sleep the night prior. “You might cause a fight with those high and mighty Gryffindorks if you accidentally make eye contact with the foul-tempered ones. No doubt in my blood, Park Jinyoung will kill you if that happens.” the image of their regal Slytherin head comes to mind, and based on how long he has known Jinyoung for, he knows that such thing is not impossible. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right, hyung.” Yeonjun begins to rise from his seat. The way that his hands are plastered on his sides physically shows his intention of not grabbing any edible goods as he goes. Thankfully, he is not the only one who rises from his seat. A couple of students are already making their way out of the Great Hall for reasons different from his. Imagine the embarrassment he would feel because of the stares he receives if he is the only one leaving the room.

“Bring Kook with you!” Yoongi tries to say, however his words fall weak in Yeonjun’s ears. He chooses not to entertain the suggestion; his mood is already foul enough as it is, to tolerate being in the presence of another person would be too much for him.

* * *

Park Jimin should consider giving his best friend a trophy for what he is doing. Not because of his excellent display of talent, but because his best friend never fails to create misunderstandings without even trying. **Like now** , Jimin thinks to himself as he sees 1st year Hufflepuff Hueningkai blatantly trying to snatch Soobin’s attention back to him and fails. He feels bad for the little Hufflepuff. More so when he sees the young Hufflepuff’s face reflecting hurt. If Jimin were to compare him to anything, it would be a puppy who was left by their owner to go to work.

Then his attention is caught somewhere else. Somewhere like the little commotion from the Slytherin table. He could notice only because he is currently sitting a row away from the fuss. They are not slick, despite it being one of the key traits of a Slytherin.

He is a bit surprised though when he sees Choi Yeonjun’s expression. Then again, it should not be that surprising. The majority of the members in their little Hogwarts Expats Club senses what Soobin means to Yeonjun by now. Maybe at the beginning, their bond is centered around friendship. But time has the power to change everything.

Be it drastic, or more subtle. Jimin is one of the witnesses who sees how Yeonjun’s glances change from looking at Soobin like a friend he could relate to into looking at Soobin like he is the only person out of billions existing in the world who could understand him. It sometimes amazes him how much influence time has on someone’s life.

Sitting beside Yeonjun, he finally sees the pity state of Jeon Jungkook playing with his breakfast like a sulking child. Jungkook’s a different case, the boy already acknowledged his little crush on Taehyung back at the end of his first year. However, no further progress is made after that. Even when he is already starting his 4th year, Jungkook still has not mustered the courage to cross the line of friendship, or at least _try_ to flirt with Taehyung. **Those two are hopeless** , Jimin decides.

“It’s only been a few minutes since I’ve woken up, yet something really exciting is already unraveling itself in front of my eyes!” Beomgyu takes a seat on the vacant seat beside him, his attention, too, is focused on the Slytherin table. “The tea today is especially **delicious**.” to add to his little show of rare dramatic moments, Beomgyu sips on his water.

“It’s a thing called teenage love, I’m sure it’ll happen to you someday, or maybe it's already starting,” Jimin cryptically replies. It earns him a little blush on Beomgyu’s cheeks.

Jimin wonders if their little Club is slowly evolving into a place where people find dates. He cannot say much since he is one of the people guilty in contributing to that change. None would guess that he is currently dating Min Yoongi behind the scenes. The only thing constraining them from showing PDA is the ridiculous tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Natural enemies, as they say.

“Looks like someone put salt on little snake’s body, look at him go.” Beomgyu nudges his side as if Jimin is not paying attention to Yeonjun all this time.

“And that calls for damage control.” Jimin hurriedly whispers. His hands are busy collecting the materials for his classes.

Frankly, there is still a lot of time to kill until the first period, but because of his position as Kim Taehyung’s best friend, he often finds himself being the bridge between those half-brothers. Mostly to make sure they do not drift apart, their inability to express emotions when it comes to each other being the main factor to blame.

Neither of them have asked for Jimin to take part. Jimin has taken the role upon himself. The reason, he does not like seeing the relationship between family turns sour. After all, at the end of the day, blood is thicker than water.

Fortunately, Yeonjun is smart enough to act like he usually would every morning. That means it does not need much effort for Jimin to catch up to him. “Hey.” Jimin playfully starts their conversation.

“Not in the mood to talk to people.” Yeonjun curtly replies through gritted teeth.

“ **Oooh** , nasty,” Jimin continues to tease, but his next sentence is delivered more cautiously, “For your information, yellow rose signifies friendship. It’s muggle knowledge.” that seems to ease the boy a bit, his alarmingly sharp gaze softens just slightly. It is not enough to make the tension on his face go slack, but it is enough for Yeonjun not to appear like he is ready to start a fire.

“I don’t care.”

“You know as well as I do, you have a bit of care.”

“Soobin might misunderstand, you know,” Yeonjun begins his excuse, “I’ve spent time with my brother long enough to know he’s just playing around. What if Soobin catches feelings?”

“And if he does, what will you do? What he feels is completely up to him. You have no control over it. You should know that.” Jimin counters back.

Yeonjun stops abruptly. The revelation finally hitting his mind annoyingly more than what he is comfortable with.

With keen eyes, Jimin examines Yeonjun’s expression carefully. Jimin sees the beginning of a storm forming in his eyes. In it, the most dominant emotion rampaging around is frustration.

Then it breaks apart into combinations of emotions, starting from denial with hurt then sadness with acceptance, and finally refusal with stubbornness. Further combinations are left undiscovered as all of them are blurred, not long after, by his glassy eyes.

**Bloody hell** , Jimin panics.

“Don’t— Don’t cry!” Jimins squeaks. He shifts his learning materials to one arm so the other one could hide Yeonjun’s face with his robe’s oversized sleeve. Thank Merlin there are not many students lingering around their area.

“I’m not crying!” Yeonjun exclaims and if they are not currently situated in a very public place, Jimin would have laughed at Yeonjun.

Yeonjun scrunches up his face appearing close to someone who had accidentally eaten something sour, a few lone tears drop from his eyes to his chin in turns like there is an order to how they fall.

His shoulders are shaking as if he is carrying something heavy on them, invisible to the naked eyes. Then, the way he tries to hold his sobs from going out only makes it sounds like those crying sounds horses make in muggle cartoons.

It is a sight to behold, alright.

For the sake of saving both of their faces, Jimin leads him to one of the few abandoned spaces he knows in Hogwarts. The girls’ bathroom on the second floor where Moaning Myrtle used to reside in. There, Jimin spends a few awkward moments trying to comfort Yeonjun.

Luckily, Jimin does not have to wait long, he remembers Taehyung telling although his younger half-brother tends to cry a lot, his session only lasted for a short moment. When all he could hear is Yeonjun’s sniffles does he offer his handkerchief for Yeonjun to dry his tears.

They are silent again. Soft pitter-patter of water dropping onto the ground is what lulls each with their thoughts. One is thinking what the next course of action would be wise, and the other is left with his feelings to figure out.

Jimin considers postponing their talk, taking into account the limited time they have left before their respective classes start.

His inner lion contradicts his idea.

Skipping classes have never been an issue for him, and now is not the time to consider it as one. Besides, his first class is History of Magic. This is a good opportunity to let his face muscles relax from the torture of keeping his good boy smile. The smile he always puts to avoid being called out during class.

After a little bit of consideration, Jimin starts their conversation again. “You know, it’s okay to feel like this. Both of you share a close bond, so it’s not weird to feel jealous.”

“Not you too!” Yeonjun whines, “Why does everyone keep on saying or implying that I’m jealous? I’m **not** for God’s sake!” following it is a constrained groan, the sound it produces almost mirrors the frustration he feels. 

**Ahh** , Jimin thought _._ **So, he is still in denial** . Maybe he can start by making Yeonjun realize what he is feeling, and Jimin knows just how to bait him. The problem is, he does not know if confrontation would be the right method to handle Yeonjun. **I guess there is only one way to find out** .

Jimin readies himself by taking in deep breaths. “Imagine this, Choi Yeonjun. Your brother plastered onto Soobin’s side almost every day. What would usually be your spot is easily replaced by him. **Him** being the first one who greets Soobin ‘Good Morning’ at the entrance of Hufflepuff’s dorm. Maybe being one of the few who could see how cute Soobin is when he’s fighting sleepiness to stay awake. **Him** having the privilege to bid Soobin ‘Good Night’ and give him forehead kisses as a charm for sweet dreams.” Yeonjun bits his lip at that, Jimin takes it as a good sign to continue.

“When you look at them, you could only see how lost they are in each other’s eyes. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the way Taehyung looks at Soobin like he is some kind of beacon in his life. Are you sure you want to know what it feels like when you notice them becoming more similar to each other the longer they are together? As if they have become a unity. Well? Are you prepared? Or do I need to keep on telling you about all the lovey-dovey details they could do as a lover to make you understand your feelings? Tell me, Choi. I can do this all day.”

Of course, all of it are just lies. Taehyung had shared with him once about a boy that always sits on one of the windows located in the astronomy tower. The boy said it is to look at the stars more closely, and Taehyung always finds him appearing only twice a week.

By collectively gathering Taehyung’s limited description of his mysterious friend, Jimin managed to think of Soobin, Jungkook, and even Jin as one of the candidates to put a face on the mysterious boy. Taehyung finally gives him the answer about the boy's identity this morning during breakfast.

However, to put it into light, their bond is similar with the one Jimin shares with Taehyung, nothing more and nothing less than a friend who feels like a soulmate.

Jimin frowns at Yeonjun’s lack of response and so he tries again, but this time with a softer tone, “You don’t have to be scared of your own feeling. They are justified.”

Yeonjun understands, he understands very well where Jimin is heading with his words. Quite frankly, it succeeds in making him realize something. The burning feeling present in his stomach is not because he is mad that his brother might be the cause of his friend’s demise, but it is because he is jealous of his brother.

He is jealous of how easy Taehyung bewitches the people around him. Like a smile from him is all it takes for people to fall into his hands. Yeonjun wishes he was born as the kid with charms. Most importantly, he wishes he was the only one with the ability to hold Soobin and make him laugh the way he did this morning, preferably for every waking moment of his life.

Realizing it somehow makes him feel suffocated for a moment. He does not know what to do with his emotions.

“I didn’t ask for this,” Yeonjun internally curses at how weak his voice sounds like. “Why does it have to be him? Can’t I just go back to being friends with Soobin **before** I realize what I feel about him?” Yeonjun slides his body on the wall of the girls’ bathroom.

His hands draw his knees closer to him, instinctively curling his body to make himself small, and on his knees, he rests his head. Oh, how heavy the mind feels.

Jimin sees the tension on Yeonjun’s body. The sight tempts him to gather the young Slytherin in his arms and rid him of his worries, something he would do if they are not currently sitting on the floor of the Girls’ bathroom. “I can relate to that,” to those who hears, his chuckle sounds a bit nostalgic.

“I’ve been in your shoes before. But the more I try to deny it, the more miserable I become, the more **unfair** life seems. You can’t be in control of who you fall in love with, you may try, but it will end up being harmful not only to yourself but to the people around you too. It will all make sense when you realize it,” all he could do is rub comforting circles on the boy’s back.

“When you realize it, you’ll start to understand the reason why it has to be this one person, why your world seems to always gravitate towards him as if you’re caught in his orbit. All you need to do is to have the courage to **fall**.” from the reflection of the bathroom mirror Jimin sees how his eyes sparkle when he describes what falling in love for him feels like. He wishes Yeonjun could see it too.

The person regarded is now laughing with his hoarse voice. Jimin thinks it could easily be the sound that pleases his ears.

“Who’s this person you’re talking about?” Yeonjun asks curiously, head peaking out from its hiding.

Finally, Jimin can see Yeonjun’s eyes again, now expressing acceptance. He finds this as his biggest achievement for the day. Jimin is sure Yeonjun does not expect any name coming out from him. But he feels like it is only right for Yeonjun to hear this name. He would be the second person to know, the first being Taehyung of course.

“Min Yoongi.” that name rolls from his mouth more easily than he had thought. And like a typical muggle schoolgirl in love, finally revealing the name of his secret boyfriend makes him feel unnaturally giddy.

Yeonjun gawks.

“Dear Merlin.”

* * *

Soobin is kind of worried when he hears that his self-proclaimed favorite hyung was not present in his first class for the day. Furthermore, Yeonjun did not even finish his breakfast. That piece of information is provided to him in passing on the way to his second class by Seo Changbin and Jung Wooyoung, two of Yeonjun’s inter-house friends from Hufflepuff.

Soobin finds it odd that Yeonjun would skip breakfast, especially since he knows Yeonjun and him share the same passion when it comes to eating food. Fortunately for him, he always stores a few loaves of bread available for him at breakfast inside a portable muggle container to snack on during the rest of the day.

Hogwarts’ many flaws include having a timed eating schedule, and no snack time. So Soobin takes it upon himself to add it in his schedule. 

Focusing back on the task in hand, he is now on his way to his third class, but before that, he hopes that he could find his target. So, he could hand his container to him. Just a little bit of snacks to help the older boy feel full during his classes.

His complexion brightens up when he sees Yeonjun emerging from the... girls’ bathroom with Jimin walking beside him. From the looks of it, they appear to be in the middle of a conversation. Not wanting to appear rude, but also still determined to make sure Yeonjun takes his meal, Soobin waits until they are finished with their conversation, or see him standing, whichever comes first.

Jimin is the one who sees him first, Soobin greets him with a wave of his hand. However, the Gryffindor confuses him when he begins to push Yeonjun towards his direction before leaving Soobin alone with Yeonjun. With Yeonjun’s face now completely visible, he is thrown into further confusion at the appearance of tear-stained cheeks and the color red blooming around the skin of his eyes.

Has he been crying?

Such a question dominates his mind. He does not miss the way Yeonjun fidgets in his spot, sharing the same behavior as a deer caught in the headlight. Soobin pays no mind to it. His legs take him to where Yeonjun stands before his mind gives any command to do so. If Yeonjun’s not going to be the one moving first then Soobin has no problem taking the initiative.

After being only a foot away, Soobin reveals his bread container hiding under his robe. “You can have this, hyung.” he is a bit puzzled by the look Yeonjun gives the thing shown to him, but to his relief, Yeonjun accepts it regardless. Before he could extract more words from him, Yeonjun beats him in talking next.

“You brought a muggle lunch box inside Hogwarts?”

“Uhh, yeah?” Soobin replies dumbly. Yeonjun begins snickering in amusement. **Is it because of the container?** he scrunches up his nose at his wild guess. “I’ll have you know; Muggle inventions are really useful and portable. Even as a pureblood, I can’t help but be amazed at how their minds work. Do you know smartphones? Try to compare that with our slightly moving photos. They are brilliant—!!”

“I know, I know.” Yeonjun pinches both of Soobin’s soft cheeks to interrupt his cute (bunny) rambling. “I’m a half-blood, remember?” Yeonjun teases him.

Soobin’s could feel the warmth spreading on his cheeks, but it is not because of the pinch. He knows at present; both of his cheeks might give the impression that they have been exposed under the sun for far too long judging by how red they look. Finding himself a bit flustered, he handles his embarrassment the same way he does any situation he finds complicated, by smiling. With that, he attempts to change their conversation back to their previous suject.

“Make sure you eat those loaves of bread when you’re walking to your next class, okay? Don’t skip breakfast often. You know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” his tone is soft when he reminds Yeonjun. He says it out of concern for the older one’s health, and his sentiment is received kindly. He further adds another comment to make Yeonjun feel a tad bit better, “If someone is bothering you again, just hex them. I give you my permission.”

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” Yeonjun looks at him fondly. “What would I do without you?” Yeonjun doesn't stop at that, the older male starts to groom Soobin’s hair with his fingers as one would to a puppy, untangling any curls Soobin had missed when he brushed his hair that morning. His gesture feels so comfortable that Soobin almost leans into his touch. Now it is Soobin’s turn to fidget.

“Finding you is a blessing,” Yeonjun adds a beat later, following along with his words, he takes Soobin’s hands into his own. Then he does something Soobin has never imagined the older Slytherin would do.

Soobin would be a fool if he does not feel flustered with the way Yeonjun draws one of his hands up to his face. Next, he places a gentle kiss on the palm of his hand. His gesture instantly makes Soobin realize what Yeonjun is trying to convey to him when words are not enough. He knows what that particular kiss means. Kisses on the palms symbolizes trust, or the kisser is entrusting his world to the owner of the hand.

It is something that Yeonjun had told him during one of their Potions tutoring session inside the library. Their figures usually sitting at the table located in the furthest part of the room. The place they consider their own private space. Yeonjun, being the bane of his heart today, begins to make his heartbeat race again.

The Slytherin plans on really finishing it off as soon as possible, the words are already burning inside his throat as if demanding to be free. Letting it all out feels like the right thing to do too, and Yeonjun would not be who he is today if he ignores his instincts. “From now on, I’m going to start courting you, Soobin. I will only stop when you fall in love with me, or maybe when you find yourself a boyfriend or girlfriend.” Yeonjun smiles bitterly.

“It’ll be a pain that would last for quite a long time when that happens— But it’s okay. Your happiness has always been and will always be my priority.” He fixes his gaze on their intertwined hands. “Nothing will break our friendship. Even if it’s my feelings for you.”

* * *

Maybe it is wise to arrive in his third class only when class is about to start. If that means he gets to avoid Taehyung cornering him when he sees the shorter male arriving at the beginning of third class. The big, stupid smile he wears is the only reason preventing Jimin from whacking his head. “I did something good, huh?” Taehyung even has the nerve to wiggle his eyebrows.

“If your intention is to be hated by your little brother then congratulations, you almost did it.” He replies flatly. His best friend whines beside him. However Jimin gives him none of his attention. With a bit of sass, he walks past his best friend and to his seat shared with Eden from Ravenclaw, his Herbology partner for the remainder of this term.

“I learned it from that muggle romance book you lent me, Jiminie. You can’t blame me for that!” Taehyung defends himself, a frown already marring his handsome face. Jimin can feel the curious stare of his desk partner burning him with inaudible questions. Feeling embarrassed because one of his hobbies is found out, his figure begins to slump on his seat. To him, Monday has never felt extremely longer than it already is.


End file.
